


Burning for You

by camra01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firsts, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sunburn, lotion, why do i love them soooo much?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has been avoiding Kageyama for the past week and Kageyama does not like that at all. He finally figures out his feelings for Hinata, but has the orange-haired boy finally tired of him? The team goes to the beach and Kageyama decides to get to the bottom of it. Hinata gets a sunburn and Kageyama offers to rub burn lotion on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning for You

“Beach, beach, beach!” Noya and Hinata chanted together, annoying everyone on the bus. Well, some more than others. Tsukishima had given up long ago, putting his earphones in. Yamaguchi was sleeping on his shoulder, tired after their match yesterday where he had perfected his serve. Daichi and Suga were at the front of the bus whispering about new plays that they could use. Tanaka was laughing and clapping his hands to Noya’s and Hinata’s chants. Asahi was trying to study for an upcoming exam, ignoring Noya who was trying to get him to join the chant. The other second years were just watching, bemused.

Kageyama was really the one who was annoyed. He was sitting alone in the back of the bus, glowering at the laughing Hinata. Hinata had been basically ignoring him for a few days, eating lunch with his senpais instead of him. One time, he even caught him eating lunch and studying with Tsukishima, who had smirked at Kageyama when he caught him watching. 

“Looks like you’re queen doesn’t want to be around you anymore,” Tsukishima had laughed as Kageyama stomped away.

Hinata wasn’t even sitting by him on the bus! He always sat by him! Especially after the incident where he threw up on Tanaka. And then Hinata would fall asleep and Kageyama would begrudgingly give him his shoulder to sleep on. Their quick was still perfect, which was good, but Kageyama missed hanging out with Hinata after practice. They didn’t walk home or even race to school anymore!

Had Hinata finally tired of him? Was he tired of Kageyama yelling at him?

Kageyama continued to sulk in the back of the bus, still watching Hinata. Hinata looked back, catching Kageyama’s eye. Hinata’s face darkened and he turned around, sitting down by Noya.

He didn’t even want to look at Kageyama! What had he done wrong? He thought the two of them were getting along well! They even shared lunches, and slept over at each other’s houses, and sometimes would hold hands when they walked home. 

Kageyama’s face lit up as he thought about what that might look like to others. Is that why Hinata wouldn’t speak to him? Because Kageyama was being friendlier, albeit slightly? Hinata had started it though, laying all over Kageyama and jumping up on his back to get piggyback rides. 

The more Kageyama thought about it, the redder his face turned. He slunk down in his chair so nobody would see. He was starting to realize that he might have feelings for his teammate that were not at all appropriate. Had Hinata somehow noticed before he had? Kageyama had probably liked him for a long time and was now just noticing. Had he already been rejected?!

Kageyama was not in a good mood when they arrived at the beach, their reward for winning all of their games this past week. Everyone got off the bus, listening to Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. They said they would put everyone’s bags in their rooms so they could go have fun. 

Noya and Tanaka whooped loudly, dragging Asahi to the beach with them. Everyone else walked after them, Tsukishima saying something about how childish his teammates were and Yamaguchi snickering beside him. Everyone changed and then headed out to the water. 

Kageyama was about to go out into the water when he noticed Hinata straggling behind on the beach. He walked up behind him.

“What the hell are you doing, dumbass?” Kageyama asked, startling Hinata.

Hinata shrieked and jumped around, “What the hell, Kageyama? Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Well, what are you doing? Why aren’t you getting into the water?” Kageyama asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

He watched as Hinata blushed, holding out a bucket and a small shovel. He avoided Kageyama’s eye contact and mumbled, “I promised Natsu that I would get her some seashells from the beach.”

Kageyama blinked and then stated, “I’ll help you then.” This would be a perfect chance to spend some time with Hinata.

Hinata balked, “You don’t have to!”

“I already said I would, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, grabbing Hinata’s head and squeezing. He let go and started walking along the water, looking for shells.

Hinata caught up to him, laughing. “I never thought you would help me look for shells, Kageyama. It’s so unlike you.” Kageyama clicked his tongue. He picked up a small conch shell and put it in the bucket. “Wow, that’s a pretty one, Kageyama. Who knew you liked pretty things.”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Kageyama said, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Hinata was quiet for a while, his heart pounding. He felt this way whenever he was around Kageyama now. At first, he thought it was just because they both loved volleyball so much and Hinata could be himself. But, after some rather embarrassing dreams about Kageyama, Hinata knew that volleyball wasn’t the reason his heart started to pound. 

He was in love with his setter. He was way far gone, too. Whenever Kageyama would touch him, his face would turn red and he forgot how to breathe. Whenever he saw him, Hinata would completely forget what he was doing. One time, he had even walked into a pole. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had laughed while Kageyama had yelled at him to stop being so stupid and to watch where he was going. After a while though, he asked if he was okay.

That’s why Hinata had been avoiding Kageyama lately. He couldn’t stop his feelings from rising up. On the court he could focus, but not when it was just the two of them. He thought Kageyama would notice and be disgusted, leaving him to find a better player. One that was good at receives and wasn’t loud and obnoxious. 

Hinata had actually wanted to use this time on the beach to relax and try to forget about his feelings for Kageyama. But it wasn’t happening while Kageyama was walking beside him, his hand brushing against his own. Hinata blushed and stepped away, hoping Kageyama wouldn’t notice.

Kageyama did though. He saw Hinata widen the gap between them so they weren’t touching anymore. Kageyama felt anger go through him and he suddenly tackled Hinata onto the ground. Hinata screamed and they ended up rolling in the sand, trying to pin each other down.

“Let me touch you!” Kageyama growled.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Hinata asked, sitting on top of Kageyama’s chest and holding him down.

“I don’t like the distance between us,” Kageyama said, looking away. 

Hinata felt his heart stop. Kageyama had noticed? He couldn’t let Kageyama know anything else. He chuckled nervously, hoping Kageyama couldn’t tell the real reason why he was nervous. “Sorry, I was just nervous about the games and all. And worried b-because I threw up on you and that you would be mad!”

Kageyama stared up at him. Was that really it? He had never been that nervous before. Hinata was biting his lower lip though and he did look nervous, like Kageyama would hit him or something.

“Get off me, dumbass. I want to go swim,” Kageyama said, deciding not to push it and question him any farther, just yet.

“Huh, oh, okay,” Hinata said, confused, getting off of Kageyama. 

Kageyama stood up and looked at Hinata. “Aren’t you coming?”

Hinata smiled and leapt up, “I’ll race you!” He took off running down the sand to where their teammates were.

“No fair, you got a head start, Hinata dumbass!” Kageyama yelled after him, sprinting to catch up. He caught up in the water, where he wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, spinning him and then throwing him deeper into the water. Hinata came back up, giggling.

“I won!” Hinata called out, swimming around his teammates.

“Did not! I caught up!” Kageyama yelled, splashing Hinata. This turned into a full-out splashing war. Noya and Hinata vs. Kageyama and Tanaka. Then Daichi yelled at them to stop, which they did immediately. Sugawara just watched on in amusement.

\---

Due to the fact that nobody wanted to sleep with Hinata, Kageyama was forced to be his roommate for the night. 

“Good luck,” Suga said, winking and clapping him on the back. Kageyama’s eyes widened as he watched Suga disappear into the room he was sharing with Daichi. Did Suga know his feelings for Hinata and did that on purpose? He was kind of hoping so when he closed the door and walked into the room. 

He sat on the bed that he would share with Hinata that night and tried to stop the pounding of his heart. His head shot up when Hinata walked in. Well, more like he waddled in, adding a lot of grimacing. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Kageyama asked, trying not to sound too concerned. Hinata turned his direction and Kageyama could see that his face was red. It was clear that the redhead had a sunburn. “You forgot to put sunblock on, didn’t you, dumbass?”

Hinata cringed away, blushing. Though it was hard to tell since his face was already red. 

“God, you’re such an idiot,” Kageyama continued, searching through his bag. Hinata walked over curious, to see Kageyama pulling out some burn lotion. “Take off your shirt and sit over here.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he backed away a bit. This was definitely not good for his heart. He could feel his pulse increase at what Kageyama was asking him to do.

“Dumbass, I have literally seen you naked before. Take your shirt off and get the fuck over here,” Kageyama growled. “Do you want to play volleyball with a sunburn?”

The thought of not being able to play volleyball was what had Hinata taking his shirt off gingerly. That didn’t stop his whole body from heating up, though. Hinata’s back and part of his chest and stomach were pink. Hinata sat down in front of Kageyama, his back facing him. 

“Tch, you should know how sensitive your skin is,” Kageyama said, squirting some lotion into his hand and gently rubbing it onto Hinata’s skin. Hinata relaxed because the lotion did take the burning sensation out and Kageyama’s hands felt so good on him. 

Kageyama put some more lotion on his hands and moved his hands to rub the lotion on the front of Hinata’s body. Hinata’s head was tipping back, landing on Kageyama’s shoulder as Kageyama put the lotion on his stomach. Kageyama’s face was red just thinking about how this looked. 

Kageyama reached up, his hands sliding up over Hinata’s nipples. He was definitely not expecting Hinata to moan and arch his back, his nipples pushing against his hands for friction. 

Hinata’s eyes popped open, realizing what he had just done. He fell out of Kageyama’s light hold and curled up into a ball, hiding his face in his knees. He couldn’t believe he had just done that! He had completely lost himself in Kageyama’s touch and was starting to respond to it! His nipples had always been sensitive, but, geez, for real? 

He crouched over farther, willing himself to disappear before Kageyama could figure out what was happening.

Kageyama’s face was warm as he thought about Hinata’s reaction. He crawled over to the small boy and sat beside him.

“Hinata?” he asked softly, trying not to let his hopes rise. “Hinata, what was that?” Hinata mumbled something into his arms that Kageyama couldn’t understand. Kageyama rolled his eyes, “Look up at me.”

Hinata did slowly, teary-eyed. “When you touch me, I feel. . . w-weird.” 

“Why?” Kageyama asked, feeling like his heart was about to burst.

Kageyama was met with silence as Hinata stubbornly stared at anything besides Kageyama.

“Why?” Kageyama pressed.

“B-because. . . Because I like you!” Hinata yelled, closing his eyes and wanting to die on the spot. He opened an eye after he was met with silence to see Kageyama smiling, really smiling.

“I like you, too,” Kageyama responded.

Hinata sat up, wiping at his eyes, chirping, “Really?”

Kageyama blushed and averted his eyes from Hinata’s intense stare, “Yes, idiot.”

Hinata beamed and leaned over slowly until his lips met Kageyama’s. Kageyama made a surprised sound in his throat, but slowly kissed Hinata back, tilting his head to have better access.

Hinata leaned in closer, kissing Kageyama with fervor, all of his feelings bubbling up to the surface. Kageyama got some more lotion and continued to rub Hinata’s chest.

“Does that hurt?” Kageyama asked against Hinata’s lips, rubbing little circles into Hinata’s nipples. Hinata shook his head, making tiny moaning sounds. Kageyama kissed him again, roughly, using his tongue and running it across Hinata’s lips and teeth. Hinata practically sobbed into Kageyama’s mouth when Kageyama squeezed his nipples, rolling them in-between his fingers.

Kageyama put some more lotion on his hand and then reached down and grasped Hinata’s cock lightly. “Is this okay?” When Hinata nodded, Kageyama started to stroke him. Hinata started full-on moaning and Kageyama muffled his sounds with his lips, enjoying Hinata panting in their shared air. Kageyama went faster, squeezing at the base and rubbing his thumb over his slit. 

“K-Kage. . . I’m about to c-” Hinata started, his body tensing up. Kageyama kissed him again and ground down on Hinata’s base. Hinata moaned into Kageyama’s mouth and came in his hand, Kageyama milking him dry.

Hinata was tired and sated, but he wanted to help Kageyama come, too. Kageyama’s cock was pushing against his pants, wanting freedom. Hinata reached for him, but Kageyama stopped him.

“I just want you to watch,” he said, blushing. Hinata’s gaze turned heated as Kageyama took his cock out of his pants. It sprang free, already forming pre-come.

“You’re so big, Kageyama,” Hinata murmured, watching as Kageyama started to stroke himself. Kageyama grunted at that and started to pump his hand up and down faster, thinking about how Hinata had just came. He imagined Hinata in his mind, panting and writhing, and soon he was coming, moaning Hinata’s name softly.

Hinata blushed at that, but his eyes sparkled.

Kageyama tiredly cleaned them up, Hinata already asleep before he was done. After he threw the tissues away, he crawled into the bed, wary of Hinata’s sun burn. He brushed Hinata’s unruly curls methodically. Hinata turned his face slightly and sighed Kageyama’s name in his sleep.

Kageyama blushed, “God, why do you have to be so cute, dumbass?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I am permanently stuck here in KageHina hell. Not that I'm complaining. This is my second fanfic!!! Yay! Working on the third one, but it'll take a while since it's longer. I'm thecommaqueen1 on tumblr if you want to message me!!! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! :D Oh, and sorry about the lame title, I just thought that up on the spot. ha ha, puns (albeit a lame one)


End file.
